


湖水的翳影

by Salvagia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: -有点病且OOC的老高和老兰-R18注意





	湖水的翳影

他推开房门，古堡的木门由于年久失修而发出嘎吱一声脆响，仿佛随时都可能折断了似的。他用胳膊肘推上门，小心地护住手中端着的碗，向床上的男人走去。  
“来吧，兰斯洛特卿，喝了这碗野菜汤。”他在窄小的床边坐下，床上裹着毯子的男人费力地挪着身体，想为来访者腾出一片空间，却被他握住了手腕。“不要动，卿需要静养。”  
毯子里的兰斯洛特对他挤出一个笑容，在月光下他显得比平时更加消瘦而憔悴。他张开嘴，正要说些什么，被他挥挥手止住。“——这是御主和马修小姐好不容易搜集到的资源，马修小姐特意叮嘱我要看着卿吃完。我们现在都是御主的剑了，兰斯洛特卿，赶紧恢复魔力才是最重要的事。这容不得您拒绝。”  
“真是有趣，高文卿，”兰斯洛特的声音里依然带着笑意。他微微转过头，高文看不见他的眼睛。“加雷斯和我说过，她小时候也被卿这样逼着吃饭。”  
没有回答。他手中端着的汤摇晃了一下。  
总是这样。自被召唤那天起、从英灵座来到迦勒底的兰斯洛特总是这样，看向他的眼神里带着不知为何的期待，即使是与自己互通了心意，也总是终日紧锁着眉头。而每当他眉头舒展开的时候——  
总是这样。一定要说起这样的事。似乎在等待自己的怒火，愤恨，然后是带着令人无法释怀的快意的复仇。兰斯洛特似乎铆足了心思，一定要将他的回忆引向遥远的回忆中的那一天，把淋漓的鲜血再度染上炫目而绝望的色彩。  
而在御主与马修和他们身陷重围、兰斯洛特又身受重伤的当下，他更是肆无忌惮而变本加厉地说着这样的话。加雷斯。王。逆贼。罪孽。高文觉得自己额头的血管在突突地跳动。对方到底想让自己做什么——不，对方到底为何想让自己这么做——这一切他都心知肚明。可是——  
“我现在的情况只会拖累御主和高文卿，还有马修小姐，”过了一会儿，兰斯洛特说道，接过他手中的汤碗放在了床边积满灰尘的柜子上，“迦勒底保存着我的灵基，只要能回到英灵座，我一定能被重新召唤——”  
他的低语被高文突然掀开毯子的动作打断。湖上的骑士微微颤抖了一下，任由高文解开他黑色的衬衣，检查着腰部的伤口。他正在犹豫要不要解除灵衣让对方看得更方便，高文伸出的抚在他结痂的创口上的手让他猛地一个激灵，不轻不重的触碰按在伤口上，泛起一阵令人难耐的痛痒。  
“恢复得很好，兰斯洛特卿。只要过了今晚，卿一定能元气大增。”高文睁大碧蓝色的眼睛仔细观察，愉快地宣布道。月光将他的双眼衬得更加明亮。  
“高文卿，我——”  
话语被突如其来的亲吻打断。高文熟稔而柔和地吸吮着他的上唇，迫使他咽下正欲拆穿谎言的话。不容拒绝的力道正在加深，魔力源源不断地涌入兰斯洛特的体内——高文总是这样，把自己太阳般无法拒绝的力量施加在他的身上，使他沉醉而无法自拔。  
花一般的骑士在他的唇下轻轻颤抖着。高文偷偷地睁开眼睛，眼前的是兰斯洛特闭起的双眼上长长的睫毛。月光使他原本就有些苍白的脸颊又失了些血色，他伸出一只手有些不稳地攀住高文的肩膀，在两人顺势倒下前高文眼疾手快地垫住兰斯洛特受伤的腰侧，继续加深着这个吻。  
兰斯洛特的喉间发出低低的呻吟。那只揽住高文肩膀的手移到了他的后颈，手指轻轻地挠着金色的软发。两人的唇间响起甜蜜的水声。一切都是如此自然而理所应当，正如他们在迦勒底度过的为数不多的、慵懒的午后，高文会伏在兰斯洛特发红的耳边轻轻地说着毫不忌惮的爱语，而后者则会闭着双眼，享受即使在生前也不可多得的、来自恋人的宠爱。  
兰斯洛特轻轻侧过头，分开这个吻。他的嘴边挂着甜蜜的微笑，眼角漾着一丝暧昧的潮湿。  
“杀了我吧，高文。”  
他低下头，吻着兰斯洛特的颈侧，一只手顺着他起伏的胸膛向下，伸进了他的紧身裤里。对方顺从地张开腿，任由他动作。  
“杀了我吧，”兰斯洛特偏过头，轻轻地吻了吻他的脸颊，“你早就想这么做了不是吗？”下身传来的快感让他的声音里带着些微的喘息，“杀了我，为了御主，为了马修，为了你。”  
他得到的回答是高文直起的身子。他心领神会地解除了自己的灵衣，身体的每一处都为了身上的爱人打开。高文的手指和他的性器一样温柔，分开他的身体，缓缓地在他的体内顶弄摩擦。  
他明白他的意思。从英灵座上走下来的兰斯洛特紧蹙着眉头看着他，嘴唇微微张开似乎要说些什么——他明白。如果死亡依然无法平息你的愤怒，那么第二次，第三次——他情愿用自己无尽的痛苦填补高文心中深重而咆哮着的黑洞。而此刻正是个绝佳的机会。  
“高文，杀了我。”体内的阴茎正好摩擦到一个绝妙的地方，他微微睁大眼睛，像大猫一般轻缓地舒展自己的腰肢，握住高文撑在自己头边的一只手腕，让健壮而生满老茧的手指落在自己修长的脖颈上，仿佛一只等待着死亡的天鹅。“杀了我，了结这一切，然后原谅我。”  
可再度从英灵座上走下的你，又能记得多少此时此刻发生的事？  
他想到那些晦暗不清的噩梦。在每一个梦中他都带着残忍的快意结束了兰斯洛特的生命，就像生前某个时刻的他无数次期盼的那样。可这一切都像毒药般麻痹了他的大脑，在短暂的释然后他便像个重度成瘾的精神病患者那样，寻求着下一次的无谓的发泄，而兰斯洛特始终对他微笑着，用无限的柔情与爱意拥抱他的疯狂——他不再是光辉无限的太阳骑士，他的湖上骑士也早已深陷泥潭无法自拔。两人都无可救药地寻求着自己的判决，在无限的轮回中处刑着彼此。  
他们究竟要等待多久，还是会双双堕入惩戒与赎罪的深渊？  
你是否还会再一次绝望地、美丽地、快乐地乞求着我对你的裁决？  
身下人一声拔高的呻吟把他从弥漫着黑雾的梦境拽回现实。他在恍惚间不知不觉地加快了节奏，下身剧烈地动作着，不再留意对方而只追逐着自己的快感。兰斯洛特在粗暴的性爱中流下了泪。他似是而非地抽噎着，一只手紧紧地握住高文撑在自己颈侧的手腕，不时语不成句地说着什么。  
“我绝不会原谅你。”他低头直视兰斯洛特紫色的眼睛，坚决地说道。  
那双含着泪水的眼睛闭上了。湖上的骑士像是无法忍受般侧过头——是再度被太阳的炽热灼伤吗？  
“卿之所以能来到迦勒底，重新来到我的身边，或许不仅是思念的缘分，也靠着这份强烈的怨恨吧。”  
他向前挺腰，性器进入到更深的地方，兰斯洛特发出一声近乎崩溃的哭喊，双腿在高文腰后交叠。  
“——所以，我绝不会原谅卿。请卿带着这样的愧疚与怨恨，快乐地活下去。”  
不要离开我。  
身上的人加快了挺动的速度。他是如此的火热而坚实，又是一贯地不容拒绝。不如就这样同意他。兰斯洛特努力地攀住他强壮的肩膀，平复着抽噎的呼吸，迷乱地想着。性爱是如此愉快，高文卿性器的顶端一次次地摩擦着肠壁，太阳骑士的魔力似乎永远也用不完。  
不要离开我。  
湖水的翳影上闪耀着骄傲而炽热的日光。光与影，它们甜蜜地交缠，似乎一方离开了另一方就会立刻灰飞烟灭。  
不要离开我。  
“我爱你。”带着熊熊的怒火，高文愤恨而温柔地说道。


End file.
